


vindicativa

by Shinkirou



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:37:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4983067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinkirou/pseuds/Shinkirou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's more bitter than the black coffee that he drinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	vindicativa

**Author's Note:**

> why can't I write anything that doesn't have jealousy lately you ask?? good question. maybe tomorrow's fic will be happier. (unlikely!!!)

Fushimi had known that Munakata and Suoh had been fucking before he started sleeping with Munakata, himself. 

Munakata had never really made any motion to hide the fact from him, but it wouldn't have mattered even if he had, because Fushimi and Suoh had run into each other on their mutual way to Munakata's room one night. Neither one of them had been invited, but Fushimi had lied and said he had. Just on an impulse, just to see - Suoh had looked vaguely surprised, then had shrugged and left. 

Fushimi doesn't know if Suoh ever mentioned it to Munakata or not. Probably not. Fushimi knows that it wasn't like they were dating or anything. No emotions between them, just sex as stress relief and a way to vent their frustrations. Same with Munakata and Fushimi himself, of course. 

Which worked a lot better in theory, it seemed. Munakata didn't particularly let it show or anything, but after he'd been forced to kill Suoh... Well, he certainly hadn't been unaffected. 

Sure, he kept it together in front of everyone in Scepter4. Even with Fushimi he didn't really let it show, whether they were at work or alone. But their little flings met an abrupt end, and while Fushimi wasn't in love with Munakata or anything like that, it was still a bit annoying to be dropped so easily. 

He cared about Munakata, he did. He looked up to him, and wanted him to be happy, and obviously wasn't going to push for anything when Munakata was barely holding it all together. It was just that... Fushimi hated Suoh even more, then. He'd hurt Munakata, had probably known how much it would affect him and made him do it anyway...

But - and Fushimi felt disgusted with even himself when he realized that this bothered him more than even that - Suoh had taken Munakata from him. Just like Misaki. 

Why did everyone he cared about pick Suoh over him...? So he was bitter and jealous even though he knew that he didn't really have any right to be; he was the one who had come second for Munakata, he'd known Suoh was there first. But why would Munakata let their little relationship continue on this long if he was so enamoured with Suoh...? 

Fushimi wondered if perhaps Munakata had simply been acting in a desire to try and distance himself from Suoh in some way. To attach himself to someone else so that perhaps the loss of Suoh wouldn't hurt him so much.

Fushimi hated it. He didn't care if Munakata didn't care about him like that, he just didn't like feeling like someone's replacement. And he'd always been awful at holding his tongue, though he did manage to keep his calm and unaffected demeanour around Munakata for almost a week. 

The only reason he'd snapped was because Munakata had seemed all distant and unreachable after someone had accidentally said Suoh's name. It had practically become taboo for anyone to say for any reason, and even Fushimi'd had enough tact to shut up about it, which was probably really saying something. 

He'd been unable to help himself, though, had walked over to Munakata's desk, slammed the papers he requested down in front of him, then tugged him by the lapel in for a rough kiss, half hauling him over the desk. Munakata hadn't resisted, had even shifted a bit so that being pulled over the desk wouldn't hurt quite so much, and had tilted his head into the kiss. Even when it broke he just looked vaguely confused, while Fushimi looked frustrated and upset. Eventually Munakata spoke up, "... What's bothering you, Fushimi-kun?"

"You are, obviously. Look, I'm not... I don't begrudge you mourning, even if I would prefer you just _do it_ , rather than letting yourself hold onto it and linger like this, but you can't keep this up forever. You've been sleeping less, and you keep sending me on stupid missions that are way too easy for me and you know it, so if you're trying to get rid of me or something just come out and say it, would you?" 

Munakata seems rather startled, and Fushimi's torn between vindictive glee and being annoyed - what, did Munakata think he wouldn't actually notice, or call him on it? Was Munakata underestimating him, or something? Munakata doesn't respond immediately, and just before Fushimi can snap at him again, he shakes his head gently. "It's not like that."

"How is it not? Don't you even try to deny any of that--"

"I'm not. I _have_ been sending you on easy missions, and I have been sleeping less, but I'm not trying to get rid of you. I just thought that... Perhaps you wouldn't want to be around me."

Now it's Fushimi's turn to look confused. "Why would I not want to be around you?"

"Because of... Our relationship." Fushimi knew he didn't mean it in a romantic sense or anything, was literally just referring to their entire relationship, so he just huffs. 

"Don't speak vaguely, here. I don't like you avoiding me, so don't make excuses."

Munakata sighs at that, "I wasn't trying to avoid you, like I said. Really. I just thought that perhaps with the way things were between us before," before Suoh's death, Fushimi understood, "that you wouldn't want to be around me. I just... Didn't want you to think that I was just using you to comfort me, or that you were a replacement, or anything like that."

... _Oh_. Fushimi wasn't quite sure what to say to that, honestly, and falls quiet for a few seconds. Would he have actually felt that way if Munakata _did_ immediately return to his bed? Would he have gotten bitter about the fact that he was only being chosen because Suoh wasn't around anymore? So Fushimi scoffs quietly, "Well it's not like that's not true anyway; I know I came second, it's not like you have to explain-"

Munakata's tone is fierce when he interrupts, "You weren't." He tilts his head in acknowledgment for a moment before he continues, though, "Well, yes, technically you started sleeping with me after Suoh did, but that means nothing. His was stress relief and nothing more. Yes, I wanted to keep him alive, but I knew I probably couldn't. I was mad at him. It was a good way to blow some of that off. Certainly, we fought plenty, too..." He trails off a bit, and Fushimi sighs to interrupt him.

"I get it. Fine." He doesn't feel a whole lot better, but at least he wasn't angry anymore. He doesn't want to apologize, though - as far as he's concerned, Munakata's still the one who should have just _said_ something. Leave it to Munakata to always just take on the burdens himself, though. "... And I know you cared about him. I'm not saying you loved him, but... You were friends, at least. So you can mourn. Stop holding back for stupid reasons."

Munakata seems a little surprised by that, but he nods slowly. "... I suppose that's true." Fushimi knew that much, whether Munakata had agreed or not, and so he didn't let that agreement bother him. "Thank you, Fushimi-kun. And I'm sorry; I really didn't mean to hurt you. I was thinking that I didn't want you to feel like you were being used, but I didn't think about how you would feel if I suddenly shoved you away." 

Fushimi shrugs. "Just don't do it again."

Munakata nods once more, then steps around the desk to pull Fushimi into a hug. Naturally, for a moment, Fushimi wants to resist, but... He doesn't. He allows himself to go still after an instinctive second of tenseness, because he's not used to Munakata hugging him... But he doesn't dislike it. Even if sex is one thing and intimacy is another, if this is what Munakata needs right now, then... He'll get over his issues for now.

Besides, Munakata's never asked for more than Fushimi can handle. This is probably the least he can do, frankly, if it helps Munakata feel better in the slightest. He can't quite bring himself to say anything, but he at least raises his arms slowly to hug Munakata in return. It certainly feels... Strange to be hugging him like this, but it's not _bad_.

And Munakata _wants_ him here. More than anything, that's what makes Fushimi quietly happy - he wouldn't admit it, and wouldn't act like it, but... He's pleased about that. The only problem, perhaps... Is the reason why he's happy about it. Not only does it feel good to be actually wanted... But it feels good to be chosen over Suoh. If Suoh's death is what it takes to have Munakata all to himself, well... He's fine with that.

He _is_ somewhat sorry that Munakata's hurting, though. But knowing that Munakata cared more for Fushimi than Suoh even before Suoh died makes Fushimi genuinely happy. If he's being honest, part of him might actually have mourned Suoh very briefly, too - even if Fushimi had never liked him, some part of him had... At least grudgingly respected him - but... The knowledge that Munakata still wants him, still cares for him, and will now only be his? He can't deny that knowledge feels good.

It's a vindictive sort of pleasure, but then again, Fushimi's never claimed he was a saint.


End file.
